fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Pustynny ziew cz.1
Pustnny ziew cz.1 Lotnisko Chris i Chef stający na lotnisku, czekają na autokar którym mają przyjechać uczestnicy. Chris spojrzał na zegarek. Chris: Kurczę gdzie oni tak długo są. Autokar przyjeżdża po 10 minutach. Chris: No nareszcie. Wychodzi wkurzona Courtney. Courtney: Głupi kierowca. Rzuca w niego jakimś kapciem, który znalazła pod siedzeniem w czasie jazdy. Kierowca: Ała.. Chris: Dobra wyluzuj, stań tam. Pokazuje jej miejsce. Wychodzą następni zawodnicy. Lightning: Lightning tym razem zwycięży. Pokazuje gest zwycięstwa i zostaje popchnięty przez Jo. Jo: Miałeś swoją szansę to przegrałeś z tą ciotą Cameronem. Lightning zaczyna płakać. Wszyscy zaczynają się z niego śmiać. Owen: Znowu mamy lecieć, ja niechceee... Tyler: Spokojnie kolo, dasz radę. Wyszli już wszyscy zawodnicy, po chwili przylatuje samolot. Każdy zmierzył go wzrokiem. Courtney: Wygląda lepiej niż w 3 sezonie. Pozostali: Taaa... Chris: Nie, to ten sam model co w 3 sezonie. Wejście się otwiera, a przy nim Cameron w stroju stewardassy. Wszyscy w śmiech. Jo: Dobra koniec, co ty tu robisz ? Cameron: Mam być pomagierem Chrisa, więc na waszym miejscu bym się tak nie śmiał. Jeszcze bardziej się śmieją. Cameron: Pozatym jest jeszcze jeden pomagier. Noah: Mam nadzieje że Duncan. Tyler: Taa, ja też.. Wyobrażają sobie go w stroju stewardessy. Samolot Wszyscy wchodzą na pokład a tam widzą Cody'ego. Nie jest ubrany w to co Cameron. Noah: Ech, a miałem dużą nadzieje że to będzie Duncan w stroju stewardessy.. Cody: Jakie to szczęście że wygrałem z nim w kamień,papier,nożyce i nie musiałem tego zakładać. Duncan będzie ambasadorem w jednym z krajów, tak samo jak Alejandro... Przerwał i skwaszył minę, tak samo jak Tyler, Bridgette, Harold, Noah, Owen, Geoff. Jedynie Courtney zadowolona była z tego. Cody: ...Beth, Katie, Sadie, DJ, Gwen, Justin, LeShawna... Harold się rozmarzył. Cody: ...Sierra... :''' Obym to przeżył.. '''Cody: ...Scott... Uczestnicy 4 sezonu nieco się zdenerwowali. Cody: ...Staci, Sam, Dakota... Zoey: Przecież ona zamieniła się w potwora. Cody: No masz racje, ale.. Nie zdążył powiedzieć bo nagle przychodzi Chris i wali Cody'ego w łeb. Cody: Ałł... za co to.. ? Chris: Za mówienie tego co ja miałem powiedzieć. Wynocha oboje. Wskazał na Camerona i Cody'ego, usłuchali się i natychmiast poszli. Chris: Cody wypaplał już co nieco o tym co was czeka w tym sezonie. Wyciąga jakąs kartkę z planem samolotu. Chris: Dobrze więc, zaczniemy od mojego ulubionego miejsca... Przerywa jemu Jo. Jo: Czyli ? Chris: Nie przerywaj! Oczywiście to będzie miejsce naszych ceremonii. Będą odbywać się w stołówce. Ten kto nie dostanie tego oto paszportu. Pokazuje im go. Chris: Oczywiście odpada. Jakieś pytania ? Wszyscy siedzieli cicho. Chris: Dobra teraz pora na pokazanie miejsc w których będą przybywać drużyny 1,2 i 3. Brick: To będą 3 drużyny ? Chris: Tak, zwycięzcy wyzwania będą przesiadywać w pierwszej klasie. Ci którzy będą na 2 miejscu, będą w drugiej klasie czyli tam gdzie wszyscy przegrani w 3 sezonie, a najwięksi przegrani z 3 miejsca... Jo: Przegrani gdzie ? Chris: W zimnej, śmierdzącej ładowni. Kamera pokazuje miejsce. Chris: Ezekiel jakoś tam przeżył więc wy też możecie. Zaśmiał się wrednie. :''' Nie mogę przegrywać! '''Chris: To chyba tyle, idę do swojego specjalnego pokoju do którego nikt niema prawa wchodzić. Narazie możecie przebywać w 1 klasie,a jako pierwsze miejsce odwiedzimy... Nastała cisza przez chwilę. Chris: ...pustynię Gobi. Wszyscy: Że co?! Chris poszedł do swojego pokoju, a uczestnicy do pierwszej klasy. Noah: Znowu zaczynamy na jakimś zadupiu, eh.. Owen: Mogło być gorzej. Wszyscy na niego groźnie spojrzeli i podeszli do niego. Owen: Hee.. ciasteczka ? Owen pokazał wszystkim pudełko z nimi, po chwili wszyscy odeszli. Do Trenta podeszły Amanda i Tamara. Amanda: Jestem twoją najwierniejszą fanką! Amandę popycha Tamara. Tamara: Nie, bo ja ją jestem! Amanda rzuciła się na Tamarę i zaczęły się bić.Trent patrzał na to za spokojem. :' Rany, mam chyba bardziej przesrane niż Cody ma z Sierrą. ''Kamera zaczęła pokazywać każdego z osobna: Dawn medytowała gdzieś w kącie. Tyler i Lindsay migdalili się. Bridgette i Geoff to samo. Courtney pisała na swoim palmtopie. Owen i Noah siedzieli przy barze z jedzeniem. Kamera zatrzymała się na kłócących się Jo i Evę i patrzących się na oboje Lightninga i Bricka: '''Jo: '''Co chcesz babochłopie, to moje hankle. '''Eva: Właśnie że moje, ja tu byłam pierwsza. Chwila powiedziałaś babochłop ?! Jo: Tak, a co ? Eva nic nie powiedziała tylko się na nią rzuciła i zaczęły się bić. Brick: Dobrze, że my nie mamy takich problemów co nie.. Sztruchnął Lightninga. Lightninga: Zgadzam się. Podchodzą Trent i Harold. Trent: Kolejne się biją, heh. Harold: Lubię walki kocic. Jo i Eva przerwały i rzuciły się na Harolda. Harold: Pomocy! Brick i Lightning odciągnęły je od niego. Po drugiej stronie sali, Izzy zaczęła rzucać popcornem w medytującą Dawn. Dawn: Możesz przestać ? Izzy: To ty przestań robić..no medytować. Xavier i Casper, obejrzyli każdego wzrokiem. Xavier: Rany co za ludzie, jedyna normalna to chyba Courtney. Casper: Masz racje, bracie. Przybili żółwia. Nagle z głośników wydobył się głos Chrisa. Chris: Już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu, przygotować się do lądowania. Wszyscy usiedli na fotelach i zapieli pasy. Po kilku minutach turbulencji: Chris: Dobra wylądowaliśmy. Wyłazić. Pustynia Gobi Wylądowali po chińskiej stronie pustynii Gobii. Wszyscy wyszli i rozglądneli się. Chris przychodzi z urną. Chris: Każdy z was losuje jeden numer. Od 1 do 24. Po tym wam wyjaśnię o co chodzi. Każdy podszedł do Chrisa i wylosował jeden numer. Chris: 'Więc numery od 1 do 12 na prawo, a od 13 do 24 na lewo. ''Na prawo skierowali się Heather, Tamara, B, Eva, Jo, Casper, Mike, Tyler, Brick, Ann Marie, Bridgette, Noah. Na lewo: Harold, Trent, Lightning, Courtney, Amanda, Xavier, Lindsay, Dawn, Zoey, Izzy, Geoff, Owen. '''Chris: Dobrze więc ci po prawej dostajecie te oto baktr..., no takie jakby wielbłądy. Chef, Cody i Cameron przyprowadzają je. Chris: Zaś reszta kompas, mapę i plecak z jedzeniem. Macie dostać się na metę, a i musicie to zrobić w parach. Ostatnia para przegrywa i odpada. Wszyscy się szybko zebrali i utworzyli takie pary: Heather - Harold Tamara - Trent B - Lightning Eva - Courtney Jo - Amanda Casper - Xavier Tyler - Lindsay Mike - Zoey Brick - Dawn Ann Marie - Izzy Bridgette - Geoff Noah - Owen Chris: Start!. Krzyknął i rozpoczął się wyścig. Chris: Co się wydarzy podczas tego wyścigu, jakie przygody czekają naszych uczestników ? O tym dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Totalnej.... Porażki... Nowa Trasaaa...